pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (XY). Synopsis Y damages her Sky Suit and falls to Route 9. Dragging Yvette, Y manages to find Celosia and Malva talking to each other. They sense something, but luckily, Croaky rescues Y and keeps her out of trouble. Meanwhile, X and his friends land near Cyllage City and leave Cassius arguing to Grant as they go to find Y. Chapter Plot From the helicopter, Trevor sees how Vivillon are dropping the trainers safely to the ground. Tierno is glad they will go to Cyllage City safely, but Cassius doubts that. Cassius replies he is hearing the odd sound of the propeller, meaning it got damaged. The propeller gets broken, causing the helicopter to fly oddly and tears Y's Sky Trainer suit. Y starts falling down; X tries to jump, but is subdued by Tierno, reminding X he would fall down as well. Cassius realizes the helicopter is going to crash. X looks out and sees the place where Y might've landed. Cassius tries to subdue the helicopter and crashes onto a spot. Nobody got hurt, though Cassius considers them lucky they didn't crash into the river. X goes back to the helicopter and reviews the navigation system, wanting to find Y. Y, however, has landed softly by Croaky's frubble and her Fletchy arrives as well. Y thanks Croaky for saving her. She sees Yvette still unconscious and remembers Shauna, who was also possessed by Aegislash, did take some time to wake up. Y knows Team Flare would do anything to get X's Mega Ring, but wonders how did the students fall into Team Flare's business. Y wishes Trevor and X were here to find the answer. Y wishes to find a safe place until her friends arrive. Y yells out, as she notices her Sky Trainer suit being torn. Y realizes this is a place close to Route 9, where Grace took her to the Rhyhorn racing training. Y realizes she can go to Ambrette Town quite quickly, knowing this place quite well. Y wishes she didn't have to carry Yvette through this rocky place. Y and Fletchinder hear voices. Fletchinder stops Y, who creeps onto a rock and is shocked. Y encounters Celosia, who controlled Shauna, talking to the reporter, Malva. Y remembers Alexa talking about someone, who infiltrated the media, realizing that someone is Malva. Malva returns Celosia the Aegislash, admiring Celosia for raising it well. Celosia replies she did have control a child at Santalune City, but the child quickly grasped out of the control. In addition, Aegislash did not battle well against Mega Lucario, nor its aura. Celosia asks what happened this time, since she wants to get rid of such flaws. Malva replies Aegislash did well, but Celosia is surprised, for Aegislash failed its mission. Malva simply replies this was just an experiment, telling Celosia she did a good job. Malva lets Celosia know Aegislash normally has a limit of distance and people it can control, but now they can control multiple people to move Xerneas to the HQ, to power the Ultimate Weapon. Celosia replies she will work hard with Aegislash and Bryony to complete that goal, even if Bryony is more ruthless. Y wonders what they are talking about and tries to figure out. However, Celosia and Malva sense someone is spying on them, so Celosia sends Honedge and crushes the rock in pieces, even cutting Y's hair. Celosia attempts another strike, but Y's Croaky evolves into a Frogadier and makes a high jump, saving Y from the attack. Croaky takes a stone and coats it with a frubble, then launches it down. Malva and Celosia move away, as they see that was just a bunch of Rhyhorn passing through, though Y hides behind Rhyhorn, thanking Croaky for saving her once more. Malva orders Celosia to move Xerneas tonight. However, to power the Ultimate Weapon, there needs to be something to trigger Mega Evolution. Malva thinks they have to get somehow the Key Stone, since their boss has a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. Celosia decides to get the boy's Mega Ring, but Malva stops her, since there are other trainers that wield the Key Stones. Elsewhere, Grant checks the area with Aurorus and finds the area being wrecked. X manages to sense where Y may be located - Route 9. Cassius decides to wait, as his assistants will drive the van to Cyllage City. Cassius asks if Emma ran away, before Grant yells out to gain Cassius' attention. Cassius takes his Holo Caster, starting to argue with Cassius, for he crashed the helicopter into this area, which is suited for climbing and cycling. X decides to leave and find Y. Trevor asks what should they do with Cassius. X reminds them they all have to stick together, so Trevor asks for a minute. The children leave them, as Gourgeist tries to show the note to Cassius, who argues with Grant. The sun sets down, so Tierno and Shauna decide to tell X and Trevor something. Tierno and Shauna make it clear Y has been the leader and now she is absent, making them all disorganized. They all have been relying on her for a long time, but she never shows any weakness to others. Since they came all this way, Tierno and Shauna talked with Y and decided to get into Team Flare's HQ and end this threat. Trevor is surprised and shocked, but Tierno and Shauna don't wish to be chased off anymore, as one day they may not be lucky to ward them off. Trevor asks X what does he think and X confirms he will be in this plan. Debuts Pokémon *Aurorus (Grant's) *Frogadier (Y's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 3 chapters